Firmly Rooted in Fate
by shandy96
Summary: Short story about the life and trials of Kate and Elliott. Ana and Christian will play significant roles in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is the day. I wonder if he will be shocked, scared, surprised because I am all three of these. We weren't planning on starting a family so soon. Granted it has been a year since the wedding and I have fallen in love with Teddy…oh Teddy the light of my life. He has brought such joy to this family and seeing Ana as a mom and wife has been quite a glorious thing. Not that I ever doubted she would be amazing, it is just the love that she exudes for the 2 men in her life leaves me awestruck. Christian, well he has grown on me. I look at him as a big brother these days. We haven't always been fond of one another. However, time and consistency on his part has won me over. He loves Ana and Teddy and so I love him. Although we still enjoy getting our digs in on each other.

Elliott, well he is the absolute love of my life. Ana and I talk often of how fate played such a huge roll in finding our perspective spouses. My road was undoubtedly less traumatic than Ana's. Elliott and I dated for a year and have now been married a year. Today is the day I tell him we will have new roles as mother and father, daddy and mommy to the little one growing rapidly in my belly. I can't help but run my hands protectively over my womb and smile, wondering if it will be a boy or girl, will this little one have Elliott's deep brown eyes or my long and skinny feet? My thoughts are interrupted as Elliott walks through the front door. I take a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." I mutter under my breath.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" Elliot asks. "Uneventful for the most part," I say with a smirk. Elliott knows me well and reads immediately that I am being sarcastic. "Lay it on me. Did you have a fight with your editor? Or was it the fact that Ana asked mom to keep Teddy this weekend and not you?" Elliott now has his own smirk. Judging by the look on my face he knows he has just dropped a bomb on me that I am processing, badly. "She what?! She promised the next time they went out of town that I was top on the list. I love your mom Elliott, honestly I do, but for all that is right I won't stand for that. I am going to call Ana right now." As I am storming off Elliott grabs my arm and pulls me tight to his chest. I am still struggling. For the life of me I don't know why I am so worked up, oh yeah, I am pregnant and my emotions are all over the place. "Hold up killer." Elliot caresses my hair. God I love how he smells especially after a long day of manual labor…. I take it in, so manly and all Elliott. Crap now my emotions are in check but my libido is out of control…it's going to be a long 9 months. "I asked her to see if mom could do it." He whispers. "What? Why?" I am losing the emotional battle again. He knows how much I wanted to have Teddy for a visit. Christian and Ana so rarely have him out of their sight and now that they live further away I hardly see either of them except for Sunday family dinners. "Kate, come on you know I've been worried about you. You have been so sick and until we find out what is causing it I didn't want to risk Teddy getting sick or you getting worse." Of course, he would be looking out for me. "I'm pregnant Elliott so neither Teddy nor I will be in danger so now you can tell Ana to have Teddy here, no later than 5 pm on Friday." I finish my rant and manage to step back enough to see Elliott's face. Mouth hanging open, eyes welling with tears, I realize what I blurted out. Well that wasn't how I expected that to go. I had a whole scene planned; the perfect way to announce that he was going to be a daddy and yet in typical Kate form I screw up all romantic gestures. "God Elliott I am so sorry. I screwed the pooch on that." I ramble on about how stupid I am not really thinking about what I am saying. Elliott leans down and places his mouth over mine shutting me up with a very passionate kiss that takes my breath away. "So you aren't disappointed?" I ask. "Oh you silly girl, of course I am not disappointed, surprised yes, scared, yes, shocked to my core, huge yes, but disappointed no. I have never wanted anything more in my life."

Well , that went better than I imagined….sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who are already following this story. I am writing as it comes to me. This is all I have today, but I am hoping to get several chapters complete during this long holiday weekend. I have a general idea of the trials they will face, but not exactly how it will come to be. Keep the reviews coming. I love when you all get involved in my creative process. In the last story there were so many times that our comments completely changed the way I was going. **

Chapter 2

"Ana, seriously, you cannot leave Teddy with Grace. You promised." I say a little more whiny than I mean to. "Kate, I promised Elliott that I wouldn't burden you. He said you haven't been feeling well and I don't want Teddy to wear you out." Ana replies.

Good to know my overzealous husband has been able to keep his mouth shut. I have no doubt that if Elliott had told Christian about the baby Ana would know too. Those two are thick as thieves and I admit sometimes I get jealous of the closeness they have that seems to take little to no effort. Elliott and I are so different that it is either a love fest or WWIII. He is usually too relaxed for my taste and I just wish he would take life more seriously. Ana has told me over and over to be happy with what I have in Elliott. She says Christian has his own challenges as a control freak, but for the life of me I don't see that it affects Ana one way or the other.

"Come on…you know that if I didn't think I could handle it I would be the first to say so." Ana's immediate response calls me on this fib. "That is a load of shit and you know it Kate." I hear Christian pipe up in the background, "Language Ana." Ana just sails through like she didn't hear a thing. "You are the last person in the world that would admit you couldn't do something. I take that back, Christian is the last but you two are running a close race." Ana says laughing. "Well this time I promise. I have already talked to Elliott and he agrees. I am fine and not contagious so Teddy will be fine." I say hoping to sound convincing. "Elliott seemed truly concerned. What has been going on and why have you not talked to me about it?" Ana asks. "Truly it is no big deal, I have been pretty tired lately and I thought I had a stomach bug last week. I think I have just been working too hard." I feel just awful lying to my best friend, but I promised Elliott not to say anything until we came up with a way to announce the big news to the entire family. Now that I know Elliott has held up his end of the bargain I just can't blow it. "Come on Ana….pretty please." I beg. "Fine, since it is only for the weekend I cave, but Kate you have to promise me that if you start to feel worse you will call Grace to take Teddy off your hands. He is getting to be a handful and I don't want him to wear you out. "Ana explains. "Done," I agree. We spend the next 15 minutes chatting about work before hanging up so I can get dinner ready. I know; I know I cook now. I have to admit I really enjoy my time in the kitchen except lately everything makes me nauseous.

Elliott makes it home just after 6 pm. I finally complete dinner around 7 after 2 extra stops to worship the porcelain throne. God I hope this doesn't last the entire pregnancy. I read somewhere that morning sickness means the baby is healthy. This kid must be the picture of health because I throw up more than I put in. After picking at my food, I take a hot bath and stumble into bed. Tonight I wish my desire was to be with my husband. He has taken a back seat over the last few weeks and I know he has to be frustrated, but I am too exhausted to dwell on this for long. Just as a doze off I notice Elliott slip into bed and strokes my hair; his smile is the last thing I see before my dreams take over. I find that I have been having the most vivid dreams. Sometimes they are pleasant, but mostly they revolve around me being a horrible mother. In the dreams I have no idea what I am supposed to do with the baby. Elliott gets so frustrated with me and eventually leaves me taking the baby. I sit up in bed, sweating, trying to catch my breath. The dreams are so real, I find myself frantically searching for Elliott. Usually, I reach out and find him in bed beside me sound asleep, this morning he is gone. Fear grips me. Subconsciously, I know I am not fully awake or rational. I instinctively bolt out of bed in search of my husband. I find him in the shower. Now fully awake, but no less affected by my dream I discard my clothing and slip in with him. I am careful not to let him see my tears. Elliott hates when I cry. It is so rare and yet when it happens he gets uncomfortable. I blame myself. I have established my role in our relationship as the strong one. He is used to strong women in his life and so I take my place alongside them and carry on keeping my burden to myself. We make love in the shower, Elliott blissfully unaware and me clinging to the intimacy that I fear I will lose sooner rather than later.

Once our morning routine is complete, I resume my place at the white throne while Elliott prepares crackers and ginger ale. I love that he has already researched how to take care of me. It is so hard for me to express just how much I love this man. Words seem empty, so I touch his hand, staring deep into his eyes hoping that he can see in my own just how much he means to me. Today is a new day, tonight I hope that when the dreams come they will be pleasant ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the quick favorites and reviews. That is my favorite part of sharing my work on fanfiction. It is always encouraging to know people are enjoying your story. Keep the reviews coming. Happy Reading...and Happy Thanksgiving to all of the Americans around the world. May your day be filled with friends, family and fun!

Chapter 3

Unfortunate for me, my sleep continues to be plagued with nightmares. They vary but the underlying theme is the same…I lose my family. Sometimes its death, sometimes I'm abandoned the ways in which I am left alone varies, yet the outcome is always the same. As weeks pass Elliott is starting to catch on that something is not right with me. I have tried so hard not to burden him and yet he must notice that I am not sleeping well. I feel like a walking zombie. The pregnancy makes me so tired and yet the dreams keep me from slipping into a blissful sleep. I have longed to talk to Ana. To see if she struggled similarly in her pregnancy and then I remember the hell that she endured and I feel selfish for letting a few silly dreams to make me such an utter mess. '_Good Lord Kate get a grip. You are stronger than this. They are dreams, nothing more and the fact that you are allowing this to control you shows just how utterly pathetic you really are.'_ I still at the thought of my mother's voice invading my thoughts and how much I hate it when she is right; God forbid the perfect Katherine Kavanagh have a flaw. I love my parents. They have given me the world, but I have to admit I get exhausted with the expectations of perfection. Being the oldest I have internalized this struggle. Ethan seems to let it roll of his back. I wish I had his lack of give a shit when it came to my parent's demands; and yet even now as a grown woman I still hear my mother's voice as real and demanding as ever. Ana has never seen this side of my "perfect" family. They are so careful to keep the ugliness hidden. I have often wondered if they save it for our private times as a way to conceal out of guilt or just the mere fact that it may tarnish our façade.

My phone rings dragging me out of my torturous mind games. Looking down I see Elliott's name and I smile. I smile because he truly is the light in my dark world. "Hey babe," he says before I can even say hello. I can hear the slightest concern in his voice. "Hey," I return his greeting trying my hardest to sound cheerful. "I was talking to Christian and he and Ana want us to come for dinner. Are you feeling up to it?" Elliot adds hesitantly. "That actually sounds really great. Did he say what time?" "No, which kind of caught me off guard because we all know how my little brother usually has every detail planned out. He just said to come around dinner time and not to bring a thing; it was all under control, which restored my faith that he hadn't been abducted by aliens." I can't help but laugh out loud. Elliott and Christian could not be more opposite. Their relationship while close is always amusing. "I love your laugh Kate…I make it my goal in life to hear it more often." He says, his voice a little sad. I am not one to be easily amused and lately even more so. "You have always known how to make me happy Elliott." I try to reassure him. "I hope so and I hope you know how much I love you. I'll see you at home," he quickly changes the subject knowing how hard it is for me to discuss my feelings. Sex, yes, feelings no. I hate that I can't just express all the ways I love this man. "Okay, see you at home and Elliott, I know and I love you. Laters Baby" I hang up with a new resolve to get past my sad and pitiful self. I am carrying Elliott Grey's baby and this should be the happiest time of my life. I will myself to make it so.

We make it to Christian and Ana's home on San Juan Island just before dark. Christian was the first to greet us with a handshake for Elliott and a hug for me. I must admit this happy Christian is life force all his own. He seems free since having Teddy and marrying Ana. Elliott has shared bits of his story and Ana continues to open up other areas that she feels Christian would not be bothered with. Again, I struggle with inadequacies. Here I sit acting like a baby because my parent's had high expectations when Christian was a witness to his own mother's death. I truly need to get over myself. I slip past the brothers and find Ana in the kitchen. "Where is Teddy?" I ask. "Oh, Grace came and got him. I want us to have some adult time together. It seems like ages since I have been able to be with you without interruption." "That is because it has," I retort. We smile and get busy working on dinner. The one thing I love about Ana is she doesn't fill the silence she just lets it be. In college I would get uncomfortable, thinking she was making judgments and therein creating a distraction to make myself more comfortable. Our years of friendship has taught me to relax, Ana loves me for me and I love her for that.

Over dinner we catch up. Christian took Ana to San Francisco a few weeks back and I got to watch Teddy. Having him in our home is always a blessing he is rambunctious and smart. He was a good distraction from the sickness I had in the first trimester and the dreams that still plague me. I love watching Christian's face as stories are replayed about his son. He just grins like a Cheshire cat and it is quite attractive on him. They are so happy and have settled into life with ease. Elliott and I have enjoyed our first year of marriage and I am looking forward to meeting our child. "Earth to Kate," Ana says. Damn it, I am daydreaming again. It seems to be the only time I can get my mind to wander in a positive direction. "Sorry, you lost me for a second." I apologize. "A second, you were gone for an eternity. I was talking directly to you and you were looking straight through me with this strange grin on your face. At first I thought you must have gas," Ana teases. I slap her shoulder. She knows I would NEVER gas in public, I was raised BETTER. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Teddy and how awesome he is." "He is that," Christian pipes up. "On that note," Elliott rises. What is he doing? I look at him with a questionable expression. I thought we were waiting to announce this Sunday at the family dinner. "Kate and I want to share the big news…" I see Ana light up and look directly at me. I just shake my head and she squeals bolting out of her seat nearly knocking Christian over. Elliott has been effectively shut up and Christian is looking around puzzled by the whole ordeal. After Ana hugs me and I begin to cry she turns to Christian. "She is pregnant. Elliott and Kate are going to be parents." She practically screams. He wraps Elliott into a hug. This is so rare for the brothers that Elliott just stands in shock at how affectionate his little brother has become. I just chuckle and so the parenting advice begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is a sweet Chapter for now.**

Chapter 4

It seems that as the week's progress the dreams hold less power over me. I am not sure if it is the hormones leveling off or that I have Ana to share my burden. As soon as she found out about my condition I shared with her my terrifying dreams. She reassured me that it was completely normal and although she didn't experience them to the same extent, probably because she was going through her own hell on earth. I still struggle with guilt over whining to Ana, but like the true friend that she is Ana has a way of setting my mind at ease. Honestly, I think Ana is living vicariously through me. She was never able to do while pregnant with Teddy. It brings me great joy to share this with my best friend. Today, I meet Elliott at the doctor to find out the sex of our first child. I am nervous and thrilled all at once. Just after 2 pm I pull into doctor's parking lot. I receive a text from Elliott that he is running 10 minutes behind but is rushing to be by my side. I smile and put my phone safely in my handbag. After checking in I sit and wait. Elliott comes in 15 minutes later.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Elliott says to me but also to the baby as he rubs my growing belly.

"I'm actually great! Kind of nervous but also excited," I reply, my voice more bubbly than it has been in week's past.

"Me too babe, me too," He says kissing my forehead.

He cradles me in his arms until the nurse calls us back. Elliott and I go hand in hand through the door and into the sonographers room.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Katherine, please lie on the table and we will get started. I can only assume that you are anxious to find out the sex of this little one." She says squirting cold gel on my belly. "I trust that your bladder is full?" She asks. I just shake my head in agreement. It is in fact so full that I think I may bust a leak sooner rather than later. "Good." She replies. After showing us the baby's profile she continues with the hands and feet. I can't help but tear up it is just so overwhelmingly beautiful. The blood flow from the baby's lungs and heart run bright blue and red as my own heart swells with instant love and longing and tears slide down my cheeks. "Are you okay Kate," Elliott says concerned. "I'm perrr…fectt," I stutter through my tears. Elliott's own eyes fill with tears. We are pulled out of our silent revelry by the sonographer. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Grey are you sure you want to know the sex of your baby?" We both eagerly shake our head. "Well I would say it's safe to shop for lots of baby items in the color pink." I can't help but make a noise of excitement. I know girls, I am a girl for heaven's sake and this little girl is going to be the best dressed and most loved little girl in all of Seattle, maybe even all the world.

I notice Elliott is unusually quiet. "Are you okay?" I look to him. What I see shocks me into silence. Elliott is staring at the screen with tears staining his cheeks, but it isn't the tears that get me. It's the huge grin that gets me. Obviously, he is just as thrilled to be having a daughter as me. We drive in silence home, both with ridiculous smiles on our faces. I stare at the sonogram picture as a place is on the kitchen counter. Elliott comes behind me wrapping me into him. "She is going to be a force to be reckoned with just like her mommy and I can't wait." He turns and kisses me passionately. I have had the pleasure of kissing Elliott many times in many ways, but this is different. He is more passionate and possessive. This is not a trait Elliott has ever possessed. He is sweet and attentive even passionate, but possessive, never, that is a trait that I assumed Christian was the only Grey brother with this trait. I have to admit I kind of like it. I return his kiss to let him know our feelings are mutual.

Elliott and I revel in our news for a little while longer, but he knows how eager I am to share the news. "Tell who over you want Kate. I know it is eating you alive." He mocks. "I can't wait to scream it from the rooftop that I am carrying your daughter, but for now I will just tell Ana. She can help me plan a big reveal." "Why do I not like the sound of this?" Elliott asks. "Because you know it is going to cost you money." I tease. He has never denied me in my spending and unfortunately as a child indulged into perfection I have the ability to spend and spend readily. I have tried to curve my habits since being with Elliott, he truly is all I need, but our daughter deserves a huge party for her announcement. I leave Elliott to call Ana. She answers almost immediately, undoubtedly knowing why I am calling.

"Spill it Kate…I know you have been home forever. I am dying over here." Ana exclaims.

"I'm sorry, we just got caught up."

"I am sorry, of course you did. I can only imagine how Christian and I would have been had we had the opportunity to find out about Teddy." Ana hears me gasp realizing my immediate feeling of guilt. "Oh, Kate ignore me, I am just rambling. I want to hear the big news; in fact I am on pins and needles."

"It's a girl. Ana, Elliott and I are having a baby girl." I can't help but smile. "Now I need your help! We have to throw the biggest announcement party that Seattle has ever seen."


End file.
